The Next Duelist Kingdom
by BlueEyeWhiteDragon
Summary: Yugi is up against two of the greatest dueling minds, with new action, new cards, and new threats.


Seto sat at his desk, twiddling his thumbs and staring blindly out of the window. The clouds danced across the sky, forming shapes and forcing smiles upon Seto's face, at first he saw a blue eyes white dragon, and then a duel. It had been months since he had heard any news of Yugi, but he wasn't growing impatient. As he sat watching the clouds he knew that out there Pegasus was developing a new card, for the sole purpose of bringing down Yugi. Seto and Pegasus had an agreement. A harsh agreement, but an agreement none the less. A few months ago Seto had met up with Pegasus, plainly to rub in how much money he had earned, but also to devise a plot to bring Yugi back into a situation where they could duel him, and more importantly, strip him of his prized cards. The Egyptian God cards.

The agreement lay on the desk behind him. All written in black ink, with the insignias of a normal, and a toon blue eyes sat at the bottom. The words clearly read ' A tournament will be held, the one to defeat Yugi must inform the other, Seto Kaiba gains The Egyptian God card, Maximilliun Pegasus gains Yugi's millennium puzzle.' The agreement rustled at the corners, as small drafts from the air conditioning attempted to lift it. Seto span his chair around to the desk, sat back, and let out a sigh.

"This time Yugi, I'll gain your Egyptian God cards, and the respect I so dearly desire," he laughed.

He noticed the silver briefcase on his desk, reaching out, he pulled it towards him. Slowly unbuckling the clips he smiled to himself. As he raised the lid of the briefcase his deck shone in front of him, most noticeably, the three blue eyes, the blue eyes ultimate, and the blue eyes shining dragon, which all sat, their devious smiles glaring into his eyes. He ran a finger over the top of the cards, and let out a short maniacal laugh, before closing the lid.

A few hours passed and Seto had not left his office. He hardly moved and spoke only when needed. He sat typing into the small laptop on the desk. It's screen brightening up his face, showing worn out eyes, and small wrinkles developing from the lack of sleep. There was a sudden beeping sound from the computer, and a small icon of the toon blue eyes popped into the corner of the screen. Quickly Seto clicked onto the icon and a box containing Pegasus' face popped up.

"Hello Kaiba boy," said the voice coming through the speakers "We have had no success in designing a new card yet, but as you asked for an update here it is, we have designed some new cards that are unsuccessful, but we may use them, just so not to arouse suspicion of foul play and cheating,"

" Pegasus you take too long, at this rate I'll have half a deck of new cards," roared Seto.

" Well isn't that a good thing Kaiba?" Pegasus taunted.

Kaiba grunted.

" I take that as a yes," the face on the screen smiled, " now Kaiba boy, onto our little agreement, it seems you have thought of an interesting idea to lure in our little Yugi,"

" That's true Pegasus," Kaiba said " I propose yet another tournament, the kind of games wont be able to resist,"

" Ah yes, and now I don't have my eye Yugi boy wont suspect a thing," Pegasus agreed.

" What are you saying ? " Puzzled Kaiba.

" Well Seto, I see where you're heading with this approach, a new tournament, a new," Pegasus didn't get to finish.

" Duellist kingdom," Kaiba ended.

" That's right Kaiba boy, new games, new stadiums, new opponents, and even, new cards," the computer sighed.

" That just might work," Kaiba agreed.

" Yes Kaiba boy, and what a better final then to face the two greatest minds in duelling, in a two on two duel to determine the winners," Pegasus smiled.

" Duel along side you ?" Kaiba was surprised "Then we better meet up soon and discuss duelling strategies, it also gives me the perfect opportunity to assist in the creation of the new cards.

" Your transport is already there, I'll see you soon Kaiba boy," and with that the computer screen closed, flashing the last image of Pegasus' smiling face.

As Seto went to close the computer a helicopter gently hovered passed his window to the helipad on the floor. He walked towards the window.

" Yugi, it all starts again, a new tournament, new goals, you wont see it coming," Seto laughed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Domino was quiet at this time of year. The trees were completely bare, with the exception of a few brown leaves, and the odd snow covered branch. The wind had a crisp chill, forcing small clusters of snow to dance around the air. The streets were dim and quiet. The melting snow flowed viciously down the sides of the roads, water falling down the damp drains. Although most of the snow was melting, the rest seemed untouched, the footprints that once walked across the top were covered by a fresh layer of snow.

Yugi sat in his bedroom, arms behind his head, staring at a Dark Magician poster that lay on his ceiling. It had been a while since his last duel, and he often wondered if he'd ever see an opportunity to again. His deck lay next to him, the same cards that always sat there, with the exception of Kuriboh, who lay face up on the top of the deck. He thought to himself about his deck. He was only young, and had possibly the strongest deck ever seen. He aimed to one day regain the Exodia cards he one lost, and even add Destiny Board too. Anything to make it even more invincible then it already was.

There was a sudden click as the letter box downstairs flicked itself open and shortly closed, there was a rustle as the letters hit the floor. Before Yugi could even get downstairs there was a banging on the door and a sudden shout that followed.

" Hey Yuge open up." Yugi recognised the voice as Joey's. "Yuge open up man."

Yugi hurried himself, scrambling to pick up the letters and open the door at the same time. As the handle turned the door slammed open hitting Yugi to the floor.

" Calm down Joey, what's wrong?" asked Yugi.

Joey was out of breath, he'd obviously ran all the way. " Didn't you read it Yuge?" He panted.

" Read what Joey?" Yugi asked rubbing his forehead.

Joey pointed to one of the letters. It was adressed to Yugi, it was a sealed brown envelope, and in the bottom corner was a small insignia of a blue eyes toon dragon, fashioning a millenium eye.

"Pegasus?" Yugi gasped.

"That's right Yuge, have a look inside, you'll be even more surprised," Joey seemed very smug.

Quickly, Yugi opened the enevelope and as he did two cards slid to the floor. He picked them up and gasped. They seemed all to farmilliar. The cards bore the same pictures that were used in the duelist kingdom tournament. The blank white card, and treasure filled card gleamed at him, bouncing the sun light off his puzzle. He tipped the envelope slightly and out fell a third card. He picked it up, looking puzzled, and looked at it. On it was a picture of a hand of cards.

" What's this one for?" Yugi asked.

" Beats me," Joey shrugged.

" What does this mean Joey?" Yugi puzzled.

" It means Yuge," Joey paused to smile " a new tournament, a new opportuinty for me to prove myself,"

Yugi looked puzzled. What could Pegasus be planning? Without his eye he had no upper hand, could he just be holding a normal tournament? No, he can't be Yugi thought. Yami touched Yugi's mind. He may be Yugi, and if he isn't, I'm sure there must be a new evil to defeat. We can't endanger the world Yugi, not after we saved it. Yugi smiled.

" We going then Yuge?" Joey asked.

" Did you get one too Joey?" He replied.

" Sure did Yuge." Joey answered.

" Then let's go," Yugi smiled.

" All right!" Joey yelled.


End file.
